Me ha encantado besarte
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: FatKiri. ¿Debe responder a eso?, y ¿cómo se supone que debe hacerlo?


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _He tenido ese diálogo —el del título— guardado como por dos meses desde que lo escuché —si no mal recuerdo— en una de las películas de Spiderman. Cuando oí que Peter lo decía, dije: ¡Tengo que usarlo! No lo sé, me pareció demasiado bueno —risas—._

 _Demonios, necesito darle más amor a las otras ships —llora—._

 ** _FatKiri. Relación no establecida._**

* * *

 **Me ha encantado besarte**

Fatgum no ha recuperado su apariencia habitual después de la operación rescate de Eri, el mayor no parece tener problemas por ello y él tampoco los tendría si tan sólo no se quedara a solas con él.

Tamaki ha pedido permiso para salir temprano y poder visitar a Togata en el hospital antes de que se acabe el horario de visitas, el héroe profesional no se lo impide y le concede la salida. Y ahora es el único que queda en la oficina para ayudar al mayor con el correcto registro de los archivos que se han quedado rezagados por su ausencia.

Hace su mejor esfuerzo por no ser demasiado obvio, tomando en cuenta que antes fue parte de la policía debe tener habilidades para la observación y si da un sólo paso en falso puede que el de antifaz se percate de que algo le sucede... pero con su mirada fija en su persona es muy complicado. Puede que parezca que su problema es el nuevo físico —aparentemente temporal, por lo que sabe— del mayor, sin embargo en realidad es que no puede mirarlo sin evitar recordar lo sucedido durante su estancia en el hospital.

Y es más difícil porque el más alto no parece que se acuerde.

Han pasado varios días y Fatgum no ha dicho nada sobre lo que pasó en el hospital, que si bien no es nada como para perder la cabeza... no puede evitar perderla aún así.

Mientras saca algunas carpetas y toma asiento en la sala al centro de la oficina piensa que tal vez el héroe ha estado bajo la influencia de alguna medicina en ese momento y por eso no lo recuerda. Sí, debe ser eso. Es decir, estando en el hospital el mayor fácilmente podría haber salido de su habitación después de que le administraran algún medicamento y como es alguien que regularmente come cada vez que quiere pudo haber tenido intenciones de ir al comedor pero como su habitación estaba justo al lado de la suya terminó yendo con él y se quedó varias horas platicando y eventualmente —intoxicado aún— le plantó un beso en los labios.

Recordar eso le avergüenza e inconscientemente se cubre los labios con el folder que tiene en sus manos.

 _Oh_ _no_.

—Me ha encantado besarte —escucha atrás de él.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no ha advertido el momento en que Fatgum se ha levantado y ha dejado su escritorio para acercarse al sofá donde él está. Se queda de piedra y cierra los ojos al sentir al mayor disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos.

¿Debe responder a eso?, ¿cómo se supone que debe hacerlo?

—Había querido hablar contigo sobre eso pero con Tamaki aquí era un poco complicado —el más alto se ríe nervioso y su risa le relaja —sólo un poco—.

No sabe dónde meterse y atina únicamente a apretar con más fuerza la carpeta que sostiene hasta que termina doblándola. Pronto ve la mano de Fatgum frente a su cara y agarra el folder para quitárselo de las manos.

—Vas a romper eso —se lo quita finalmente.

Intenta inclinar la cabeza y evitar que vea sus mejillas sonrojadas pero el héroe evita que lo haga al tomarlo por la barbilla, da un respingo por el contacto y cierra los ojos cuando percibe que le hace alzar la cabeza.

—¿No te gustó? —pregunta el de antifaz.

Entonces abre los ojos e inesperadamente se encuentra con el rostro del mayor justo encima de él y por un instante le falta el aire.

—... No... no es eso... es sólo que... —piensa que se morderá la lengua si sigue hablando. Diablos, ¿qué puede decirle?, no importa cuántas veces intente acomodar sus palabras, siempre parecen sacadas de un drama de televisión.

—¿Es sólo qué? —repite el de cabello claro y lentamente empieza a agacharse, acortando el espacio entre sus rostros.

—... que yo... —le tiembla la mandíbula y siente los colores subírsele al rostro. Ni siquiera está intentando decir algo, su mente no puede procesar lo que está pasando.

Antes de que pueda continuar Toyomitsu vuelve a besarlo y debe admitir que le figura un tacto peculiar estando al revés, los labios delgados del mayor toman con premura su labio inferior y succionan de éste para llevarlo entre sus dientes y morderle ligeramente, él sólo puede suspirar por el roce y cuando le suelta sufre un espasmo.

—Podría hacer esto todo el día, Kirishima-kun —susurra el mayor a escasos centímetros de su cara y le sonríe de la manera más seductora que jamás ha visto en él.

Le arde la cara y no sabe qué decir, Taishiro se ríe una vez más y su risa hace eco en su cabeza. Ah, no puede con esto, si Fatgum no hubiera recordado lo sucedido tal vez —sólo tal vez— habría sido mejor.

Pero a quién engaña, esto le gusta y mucho.


End file.
